Master
by JustYourAverageCrazyGirl
Summary: My name is Levy McGarden. That chick who used to be the shy, quiet bookworm from Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend until Droy and Jet killed him. I've brought Eisenwald back to the top and now it's time to bring down Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

My name is Levy McGarden. That chick who used to be the shy, quiet bookworm from Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend until Droy and Jet killed him. Sad how things are going great and then you get back-stabbed by your old partners and friends, huh?

Well, seeing how no one but me saw what happened, everyone assumed it happened when we were out on a mission. Nope. It was late at night at my place when I heard that gurgling sound. I woke up covered in Gajeel's blood with just his head on my chest.

With all the other situations we've been in, his death seemed ridiculous. But even the best wizards are helpless when asleep, I guess. When I was able to bring myself to push his head off of me, I saw a long blade in the base of his neck, his body slumped on the ground. A sneak attack done seconds before my eyes opened.

Since I wasn't able to convince anyone about what really happened, I left Fairy Tail without a second glance. Lucy didn't believe me which stung the most, I thought she had forgiven me about the rune thing in the S-rank tests.

I knew Jet and Droy were jealous of Gajeel but did they really need to kill him? I was finally happy and they killed the man who would do anything for me.

Their betrayal had me hungry for revenge and justice. That's why I joined Eisenwald and forces with Erigor. How do Jet and Droy feel now?

I hope they rot in hell.

I'm no longer the Levy McGarden that the world knew of before. I helped release all the Eisenwald members from prison and upraised the guild again. No longer am I known as a "fly". To them, the members that is, I'm not even a "fairy". I'm Death Goddess Levy, partner of Death God Erigor.

I'm accepted here at this guild. I'm the only girl and the men treat me like one of them. They would never betray me. Through them, I will destroy Fairy Tail and personally kill Makarov, Jet, Droy and especially Lucy.

This is my game. I'm the Master here, an S-Ranked wizard powerful enough to surpass even Erigor. I welcome those who seek revenge. I welcome those thirsty for violence. I've changed my ways and it brought me far.

**_A/N~ So, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought up this story ^-^". Either way, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. The chapters are going to be longer so don't worry._**


	2. One

"Levy-dono, come'ere a second." Rayule said, his head over a script.

When I stood up, I felt the rest of the guild's eyes fall on me. I am an elegant figure, I assume. All four foot ten of me.

"What do you need?" I answered, allowing a tone of boredom to creep into my voice. I didn't want any of this today.

My hand fell to my hip as I walked and the handle of my long scythe made a lovely noise against the flesh of my right leg on the short journey over to where he sat.

"I can't read this, it's in Namekian or something." Passing the paper to me, I sat down on the edge of the table. A good puzzle in a language that died off a couple hundred years ago.

After about ten minutes of looking over it, I tilted my head up so I could see his eyes. "This is actually a flier with the different Zodiac signs and their meanings. Though it also gives the fortunes from about four hundred years ago. Where did you find it?"

"Well, actually," Karacka started, "We bought it from an old lady who found it around where Nirvana was. We thought you'd enjoy solving it."

Such nice people, really. You'd never think they kill on a day to day basis.

"Thank you, Kara-kun, and all of you. You guys are so caring." I smiled and looked around before staring at my wrist.

Just eight months ago, it's silly to say this but, my love was murdered. Eight months ago today. It's not like I go around broadcasting it, but, rumors spread and typically everyone in Eisenwald is on my side about the whole "Take out Fairy Tail" plan and wants to help me.

"Hey, Master, can I speak to you?" Turning, I saw Kage. Ah, Kage, such a sweet, caring man.

I let Kage hug me and lead me away from the guys. He's been the one person that's kept me sane in this guild and he basically became my brother. Didn't help that I had to drag him back after the Lullaby incident. "Levy-chan, be honest. Are you doing ok?"

"I've been better," I cringed, thinking of Gajeel, "But I'm good right now. I promise."

He smoothed my hair behind my ear and gave one of his huge grins, "Good, Master, because if you weren't we'd be screwed!" With comments like those I couldn't help laughing.

"I don't know what I ever saw in that fly hole." I said, my voice lowering into a snarl.

"Well, you're here now- Shit, oh, I mean, hey! Here comes Erigor." Turning, I saw the man who no doubt likes me and who is also my "partner in crime."

"Levy-San, are you ready to go? Heads aren't going to roll if you stay cooped up here." His no-shit attitude is what attracted me to use him.

"Let me grab a few things then yeah, we'll go." Walking out of the main living area of the guild, I took a staircase up to my own suite.

Seriously, being Master rocks. I have three rooms compared to my one at Fairy Hills.

Saying the word "Hover", another joy of magic, I was elevated and in my bedroom in seconds.

I sigh as I fall onto my bed and start to cry. Eight months later and I'm still crying like a baby. Raising my right hand, I bring it down hard on the back of my left one.

"No more," I chastised myself, slapping my hand once more. "No more crying." I brushed my tears away roughly with my hand and got up.

I stood in front of my mirror and reapplied my dark eyeliner before brushing my hair out. I love my hair. Shortly after leaving Fairy Tail I had my way in forcing a hair stylist to add in a black undertone to my blue hair. Now I straighten it daily; it nearly reaches to the bottom of my ribs. Sadly, it does nothing to change my pudgy, youthful face.

My typical guild wear consists of a long, white skirt with a purple corset that reaches the very bottom of my ribs, leaving my abdomen naked, and thigh high brown soft, doe skin boots. I never wear anything like that, though, out on missions.

I pull off my scythe, once attached to my back, and throw it to my bed and remove my skirt and corset before looking over my naked body.

Within the past few weeks, I've added a few tattoos on my body. On my right side, over my ribs, I have the word "Iron" with the "O" shaped as a heart and the symbol for Eisenwald on my left upper thigh.

Secretly, known only by Erigor, I also have Gajeel's name on my left wrist.  
>Covered up by my black elbow length-gloves that never come off except for when I'm bathing.<p>

My old Fairy Tail insignia has been painfully removed using fire. Stupid flies.

The main reason why I, over Erigor, became master of Eisenwald is because I'm a much better leader and I'm smarter. I also recently found out about my wide range in different magic. I'm a gifted wind mage and now Kage is helping me with the shadows.

Since Erigor and I both carry, long, lethal, scythes, we are pretty well known. The Council is still trying to figure out how all of Eisenwald escaped prison and why there is suddenly a very short new addition to their guild.

I pulled on a pair of, tight, very short, shorts, a bra and a pair of hakamas with a slits down both of my thighs to my knees before a harness around my right thigh, under the hakamas, for a short dagger. Next, I buttoned up a cloak very similar to the one that reapers wear, leaving from just below my breasts down exposed, the length reaching down to the floor. I'm a very sexy shinigami, I know that.

When Erigor came knocking, impatiently, at my door, I was just putting my hair in a simple braid.

"You ready, sexy?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he opened the door.

He wore his typical hakama pants and no shirt, slouched over like usual. I threw his, matching, cloak to him before pulling my hood over my eyes. No one has yet to see them on a job and I intend to keep it that way.

"Get your cloak on and we can go, dumbass."

"Do you even know what we're doing today?"

"Nope, why?"I said and re-attached my scythe in the loops on the back of my cloak.

"I figured it's time to work towards your main goal. You know that kid, Tono?"

"Yeah, isn't he like fifteen?"

"Should cause a riot if we take him out of the picture."

My eyes widened. It is true that I have gotten used to death and being the cause of it. The thing is, killing kids still gets to me. Sure, I'm less than three years older than him it's just that he still has a life ahead of him.

"Does it need to be him?"

"Aw, you have a soft-spot?" Erigor chuckled. "Listen, he'd have to go either way at some point. Besides, you're a shrimp. He hates shrimp."

My face goes red and I turn to punch him in the face. "Don't mock my height."

"Yes, Master." He answered and rubs his cheek.

"Now, be helpful and go get your shoes on or something."

**_A/N~ Only one review? Thank you to NaLu for the review. Please review, they make my day and make me update faster xD. _**


	3. Two

"Who the fuck sent you? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Mickey shrieked, throwing her entire body at me. A slight gasped escaped my throat and I had to stumble before catching myself on Erigor, regaining my balance.

I glared at her from under my hood, remembering the fact that she had knowledge in martial arts. Her pet and ally, Pii-chan was obviously out delivering some parcel. Erigor placed his timing well and the rest of team Mega-Death was out on a job. Our own Onihime was all alone, training Tono, in a remote valley.

Erigor was pleased. Two mages for the price of one outing.

I was hesitant.

These two people, no matter how weak or ignorant, had still been my guildmates and friends. Allies. They were my nakama at some distant part in my past, too. And the fact that Tono was cowering behind the tree Gajeel crucified me on made me even more pained to attack them.

Erigor poked at my ribs though. I turned to look up into his eyes and he grinned. I smiled back at him half-heartedly and slowly extended my arms, calling out "BOO" as shadows shimmied from my finger tips. The feeling was almost orgasmic as the rush of the negativity flowed out from inside of me.

It was too late when Mickey found out what I had done. One shadow snaked up her throat, choking her, while the other held her feet in place. She was powerless under my still noobish skills that Kage taught me and I smiled slightly as I walked towards her.

"You ask me who I am, Oni-Princess? Have you forgotten me so easily?" I sighed dramatically, slowly kissing her cheek. "And who sent me? Why, I sent myself. Easy as that. I'm a big girl now, Mickey. Leader of a whole guild. Not some blue-headed nobody. You all thought I died, too. I'm sorry to burst your bubble. I'm here to kill you of course. And that brat."

I smiled as I took in her frightened gaze, lifting my hood so she could see my brown eyes.

"Levi-chan." She breathed. "You're so rude."

She tried to punch me but I was too fast. I sliced off her arm with my scythe.

Her scream of pain and outrage was instantaneous. She glared at me as she held the stub where her arm had once been. I dramatically licked the drop of blood that had stained my cheek as she started to pant.

"Shall I end your misery? I can make it worse, you know. I could say," I smirked and poked her throat, "Boil."

Automatically, using my original magic, the water in her blood heated up. I felt the fluid moving faster under my fingertips and heard her scream out in pain.

I sighed as she slumped to the ground, called out to Erigor, "I'm going to kill her. Watch for the other maggot."

Mickey looked up at me before pulled herself up to kneel, her hand resting on my thigh. She was so devastated and hurt. I flipped my hood back and smiled one of my old, easy, smiles that she had been used to back at Fairy Tail. She started to cry.

I crouched down and kissed her lips.

My kiss is death.

Her eyes widened as she felt my blade slice through her throat. I held back a whimper of guilt as her head rolled three feet from her body, the horns on her head cracking.

That's when Tono screamed. His body erupted in light, his magic. It was blinding. I gasped and threw my arm over my eyes and stomped my foot when my shadows disintegrated around him. Erigor, however, had recovered faster than me.

With a simple look he released Storm Bringer. I've seen the move countless times but the brutality was still overwhelmingly hard to handle. I pulled my hood back on and moved to stand with him, trailing my fingers down his back. His heart began to beat faster.

He was about to kill Tono. His scythe was ready and Tono's battered body was falling to the ground. But I couldn't let him. No, I couldn't let him kill the child. It was too soon and I wasn't ready for that yet.

I twisted his arm so that he had to face me and said, "Let's let him go. He's nearly dead and he looks like the little turd he is. Smack his face and we'll send a message back to Makarov. Better yet, let's brand him."

Tono looked up at me. Hatred, recognition and pity showed clearly in his eyes. "Do what you want to me. But you have no chance in taking out all of us. We'll keep on fighting, and you will go down, Levy-chan."

He closed his eyes and didn't even move as I burned the Eisenwald insignia on his chest.

"You used to hate fighting, you know," Tono smiled at me, "Who knew that thick blue head of yours was so evil? You're worse then them all. Especially since Master would've let you back in if you hadn't just killed one of his children. You just started a war, Death Goddess. You just started something far bigger than a shrimp like you."

He blew it. Tears leaked through my eyes as I kicked out my left foot, hitting him square in the chest. Erigor followed through, his blade resting on Tono's throat as I stood over him. My lips pressed to his eyes before his lips, looking into them playfully as Erigor beheaded him.

Kicking Tono's head far from his body, I looked over the carnage of an area that had once been so beautiful. Blood was everywhere and smoke steamed from where Tono's chest had been assaulted with my Solid Script. Mickey's decapitated body lay sprawled with her arm twenty feet away.

And it was all my fault.

Me, a nobody mage. If Erigor had not found me so soon after Gajeel was killed I would've been dead by my own hands. Now? Now I'm the leader of a fucking corpse-horny guild. I realized, standing over Tono's body, that this scene wasn't the real me.

My plans never included killing or causing other people pain. I fell to the ground and burst out crying, not knowing what else to do. And then magic. I felt his arms wrap around me. Strong and warm, caring and safe.

_Gajeel_ I smiled, breathing heavily. I turned and hugged him tightly to me, reaching for his black hair I thought I'd never feel again. But I didn't feel hair, only neck. My lips that had found his chest withdrew and I looked up at the person holding me, confused as to what was going on.

It wasn't Gajeel. It was Erigor. Pure concern marked his face which made me press closer into his arms and cry harder. He slipped my scythe back into the rings on my back, his already back in place.

He picked me up and we flew, far away from the death stricken place.

**_XxX_**

He did not place me down until we were back in my room at the guild. After a sharp look from Erigor, the members of Eisenwald knew not to ask questions as to why their Master was crying and shaking. Even Kage knew to back off when Erigor growled at him.

After we got to my suites, Erigor pulled off my cloak and gloves before sitting me on the bed. I closed my eyes as he removed all of my makeup and shivered as he brushed my hair. He prodded me to lay down on my bed as he drew a bath for me.

When he came back to tell me the bath was ready, I was wide-eyed and shaking. Once more he took me into his arms. This time he kissed my shoulder as he held me. This was a side of Erigor I'd never seen before. Usually his only concerns were of himself and himself only. But now? Right now it seemed like he genuinely cared about me. I chocked on more tears and looked down at my small hands.

_I'm a killer_ I thought, trying to convince myself with the words. But it wasn't true. No matter how many people I killed I'd never turn into a killer. I'd never enjoy it and I'd hate having to do it.

But the war had started. Fairy Tail, by the time they found the bodies, would know it was Eisenwald behind the attack. They still wouldn't know the smallest, newest, addition though that held the highest rank.

I didn't even feel Erigor's breath until he kissed me. His lips were foreign as they touched my own and I found myself unable to figure out what to do. His kiss was like nothing I ever knew. They cut like the wind but soothed like it, too. They were warm though, humid even. I found myself kissing back, my eyes still slightly open to see his reactions, and my shakes ceased a little.

This magic. He was magic. What was this feeling? It wasn't like Gajeel. No, this was different. And I wasn't sure if I liked it. The kiss ended too soon though. His lips left mine and he rested his hand on my cheek, the look in his eyes exclaiming, "Wow".

He started to undo my bra and hakamas and I sat in just the shorts and the harness. He didn't even look at my breasts as he lead me to my tub. I looked up at him, at least three heads taller than me, and went for another kiss.

He held me back and instead focused on removing the harness and shorts. His expression didn't change as he took in my naked body. Once more he picked me up, dumping me into the tub. I gasped as the hot water splashed around the tub and glared after realizing that I had been thrown into the water.

"You best at least join me, jerkoff." I said bitterly, dropping into our average talk.

His response was a sharp turn on his heel, a left hand in the air, and a sly, "I'm glad you're back to normal, _Master_."

I sat, stunned, as he walked out of the bathroom. _Who really is Erigor?_ I thought, trying to summarize any information I actually knew about the guy. Other than the being evil part. I am sure he's evil. The tub itself was nice though. He put in bath salts or something and the scent was truly amazing.

It felt good, I missed sharing the baths with the other girls at Fairy Tail though. It's a silly "miss" but still. That was a part of my life for seven years. But here? I have a private bath and a random psychotic wind mage preparing it for me. Yup, big change there.

I really have changed though and I'm not sure how bad it truly is. It must be quite horrible if that after countless murders I only get upset over the people I actually knew. The other hundreds are nothing in my mind. Disgusting, right?

After a good hour of soaking, Erigor came back with a yukata. I didn't bother to refuse his help as he used his magic to dry me off or dress me. In fact, the warm touch of another human being felt... Good.

The horrible feeling of not caring who touched me did, however, fill me with self-hatred.

"... It auburn." I heard Erigor say.

"What?" I asked, my voice a croak from crying.

"You should dye it auburn." He said again, playing with a strand of my hair.

His lips found mine again when I caught his eye.

"What is this Erigor?" I growled, excited and pissed at the same time.

"I'm not too sure, m'lady," he joked and then fell serious, "But I might actually really like you. More than what the other members think, that is."

My jaw dropped as I looked at him, not knowing what to say. He was just using me, right? He didn't actually like me, he couldn't. I was too broken and lame. No, it was impossible. He was just trying to get in my pants or something.

"I like you too, a lot. You're a wonderful right-hand-man."

He gave a small smile and shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Master. But here's the thing. I'm not going to wait for you forever. You will be mine. You need me," Erigor leaned down and bit my nipple through the thin fabric of the yukata, "And I need you."

I could barely hide my shocked moan as I said shakily, "Get out. Now."

Erigor just smirked and rubbed my back as he left, "You will see, Levy, that I do like you. And that I will have you."

I sat alone on my bed and questioned the yearning desires I felt for the wind mage and the dread I felt whenever he was around. Lust. Lust always died. Sure, I had that with Gajeel but we also had love. Did I love Erigor?

The best that could happen with Erigor was that we'd burn each other out. We could never love each other, no. It's not a possibility.

But falling asleep that night, gripping the breast his lips had touched, I thought more about it. Maybe I was mind blocking off anything I could feel for him. I wanted him to hold me again. It felt good in his arms.

I felt like me, there, in his arms. Just Levy.

_**A/N~ Bleh. Sorry for such a long fucking delay Dx. I've had the worst writer's block and lack of motivation for far too long. I'm wicked sorry everyone. I hope this chapter was decent! Please review? Thank you for staying with me!**_


End file.
